


"Chronicle of a fire ghoul's demise" by said fire ghoul.

by drthicc, SparkyLulu



Series: The Feels Mansion [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc/pseuds/drthicc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: There isn't a day that goes by that I don't ask myself how the fuck did I get into this.You're probably wondering what 'this' is. This is a fucking train wreck, a dumpster fire. To him, it's probably both.





	"Chronicle of a fire ghoul's demise" by said fire ghoul.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drthicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc/gifts).



> Welcome to the second of a series of one-shots which take place inside the [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872259/chapters/34436486) universe and are written based off **The Feels Mansion** Roleplay.
> 
> I went out of my usual writing style here and, I gotta say, it felt _really_ nice! I had so much fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it! ♥ Also, huge thanks to **Kim** for giving me her first impressions of this, and to **Dan,** for hopping on this ride! ♥ Thank you so much for your support, lovelies! ♥

There isn't a day that goes by that I don't ask myself how the fuck did I get into this.

You're probably wondering what 'this' is. This is a fucking train wreck, a dumpster fire. To him, it's probably both.

I had been going through a very rough week when he decided to come in. The _dumb brat_ arrived at the mansion making himself instantly at home, chilling with everyone. It wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't decided it was okay to approach me and talk to me. Hell, he even had the guts to look at me and tell me to throw him out of the window! For once, I decided to be the better ghoul and not do it, only to be furtherly annoyed. Shit piled up and soon the brat was hanging from my claws and my ghoul features were mere inches from his human face.

 

 

*

 

 

I could've killed him right then, but I didn't.

Not for lack of trying though. Special conveniently teleported everyone to a safer place after I had an outburst that would have probably burnt down the brat's human body.

 

 

*

 

 

Alright, to be fair, perhaps I was the one who started it all picking up on him.

 

 

*

 

 

Anyway, from everything bad comes a good thing, I guess, and the outburst helped me ease my temper. By the next time the brat came for a visit, I was able to actually talk to him.

Talking felt… Nice.

The brat had a name. Dan. Short for Daniel, long for Da. His words, not mine, dumb brat. I don't remember much of the small talk, but I do remember asking him if he smoked. He said he didn't but that he liked the smoke itself, that it soothed him. I don't know why but that stirred something. I had this urge to let him indulge in whatever pleasure he found in watching me exhale drag after drag...

… Until something inside me broke.

I am fire. I burn as freely as I please, not letting anything or anyone shape me. Fire cannot be contained, and it can even outpower its opposite if it becomes strong enough. What they don't tell you about the fire is that it needs fuel to burn. Cut it out and the fire is condemned to die, a small flame, a mere flicker of light and heat.

Fire ghouls are no exception. Either their passion bursts in flames… or _it dies out._

Sitting on a couch next to Dan with a cigarette burning in my hand and smoke coming out from my nostrils in waves, I realized all desire I had to crush his existence was gone. I was _fire,_ unruly, unforgiving; and he had the guts to try to tame me… and to actually _succeed._

He wasn't scared of me.

He didn't run away.

In fact, he came closer.

I saw the walls surrounding me crumbling, one by one, from the exact moment he decided to lift my arm off my mask.

 

 

*

 

 

I had let others close before only to feel betrayed, used. The only exceptions were maybe those fuckers that I call family, Papa and my brothers that is. The rest hadn't bothered. They hadn't looked past the first burst of flames, either by walking away or by deciding I was just a sassy and hot-headed ghoul that could become a good fuck once in a while.

That night at the Mansion I looked into his eyes and, for the first time in my life, I didn't see the reflection of a monster or a prick. I didn't see just a human facade either. For the first time since I could remember, I felt as free as the fire.

It was beautiful.

 _I_  felt beautiful.

 

 

*

 

 

I don't know when it happened but, by the time I realized, I was wrapped around his finger like a lit cigarette, slowly burning myself down. He even had the audacity to call me _his_ Alpha…

… and then disappear for days.

What a dumb brat.

He had gone to see someone else. I don't know who that other human was and I don't care. I never asked him and he never told me, probably for the better. He had fed me a new kind of fuel and had taken it from me so fast that I felt like choking myself with my weight in strawberry ice-cream and smoking Omega-quantities of cigarettes, but cigarettes produce smoke and smoke reminded me of him, so ice-cream was probably for the best.

 

 

*

 

 

Needless to say, I ended up by the windows smoking my ass off with Omega.

I felt like a teenager sopping the rejection of their first love in the arms of his best friend. Everything about it was bullshit: I wasn't a teenager, there had never been a rejection, and the brat wasn't my love. Hell, even _if_ he had been, he wasn't even close to being the first, period.

Talking to Omega helped me to an extent. I was forced to speak about things I didn't want to and listen to things I didn't want to hear but, by the end of it, I had a much clearer head and the ice-cream wasn't as needed.

 

 

*

 

 

That's until Dan came back, of course.

He couldn't just fucking go his way and leave it at that, no, of course not. He had to come back acting like it was just another night like nothing had happened, like he didn't owe me anything.

 

 

*

 

 

If I am to be fair, he really didn't owe me anything.

I was no-one to him, just another ghoul. Why would he give me any explanations of his whereabouts? Having one open and honest conversation doesn't entitle you to anything and I know it. Still… it fucking hurt.

I went to the kitchen in an attempt to escape it all. I should've known he would look for me there. I was torn between the desire to leave him wondering so he could feel the same I did, or vomiting everything I had been bottling up so we could just be over with it and I could move on with my life as if nothing had ever happened.

Nothing could have prepared me for the option he chose, though. The damn third option that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

 

 

*

 

 

He said he liked me.

He said he wouldn't let the fire go out… even if he liked the smoke.

Standing in front of a kitchen countertop with my hands trembling and no mask to cover my flushed face, I felt the familiar heat of passion coursing through my veins, igniting every fiber of my being. I remember my throat drying just by looking at those blue eyes so close to mine. There was smoke everywhere, I must have exhaled it without noticing it. His hand was tangled in mine, so much softer than my own even if it too was calloused from playing the guitar.

There was only one thing I wanted to do and only one way I was going to do it.

I transformed in front of him, except that, this time, it wasn't anger that fueled me.

It was something different…

… But just as strong.

As soon as his eyes closed, I took my chance. I didn't think it twice.

I just kissed him…

… and, boy, did it feel good.

For the first time in what felt like ages, I felt happy, and I don't mean the shitty _'love conquers all'_ kind of happy, no, that's just bullshit. It was the kind of happiness you feel when things go exactly the way you wanted them to go even when you weren't sure about what you wanted in the first place.

In a matter of, what, two weeks? I had met a brat and almost killed him. I had learned he had a name and that smoke soothed him; that he could tame fire and that he loved pizza and ice-cream; that I loved cooking and he loved feeding me.

Suddenly, preparing meals for more than the usual ghouls and demons didn't sound half as bad.

 

 

*

 

 

Baking had never been my _forte,_ though. Still, I tried my best to make Dan this _ostkaka,_ a.k.a. Sweedish cheesecake, and ended quite proud of the result. I had spent that afternoon imagining Dan was going to love the cake and would eat it happily or, perhaps, would even let me fork-feed him… but things don't always go as planned, right?

Apparently, Dan was feeling quite the brat that night and thought it would be a cool idea to play hard to get and walk away saying he was going to feed my cake to _Ratboy,_ of all people.

That just broke me...

 

 

*

 

 

... But he chose to stay.

Half of me wanted to yell at him, tell him to go fuck himself and take his eyes, his courage, and those goddamned hands with him because I didn't want to see them again. My other half wanted to hug him so tight he would never go away again. Of course, he chose something in the middle.

Before I could rebuild my walls, he had sat there next to me and hugged me, comforting me… A human comforting a ghoul, can you imagine? If someone had suggested that shit to me years ago, I would've laughed at them and punch them square in the face for ever daring to tell me I'd be heartbroken after a bratty joke. Guess I couldn't have been more wrong.

I had fallen.

_Hard._

Lying there on the kitchen floor with Dan wrapped tightly in my arms I understood.

As he rubbed my hand with his thumb and I kissed his forehead, I knew.

I loved him.

However, nothing, I repeat, _nothing,_ could have prepared me for the moment he said he loved me too.

That night, I went from utterly heartbroken at what probably now is the stupidest thing to the happiest ghoul walking on the surface of the earth, all thanks to the inner fire of that single human brat.

 

 

*

 

 

Every single day, I wake up and ask myself how the fuck did I get into this… and feeling _damn happy_ about it.


End file.
